Malfoy? A Veela?
by NaginiWillKill
Summary: Draco Malfoy has some shocking news for his arch enemy, Harry Potter. But once it's shared, what will they become? Will they slowly become friends? Will they be more? Or will what is supposed to be, turn into a tragic despair?
1. Malfoy? A Veela?

**A/N: This fic was requested by:** vampygurl402 **so if you truly enjoy this story, follow them!**

Harry Potter was sitting in another boring class of potions, listening to Slughorn's lecture, when an elegant paper swan hit the side of his head. Out of curiosity, he opened it to find handwriting as near as the folding.

_Hey Potter,_

_ Meet me at the astronomy tower at 23:00. I must tell you something. No __questions asked._

_ Malfoy_

Harry just glanced at him, questioning his sanity. Malfoy? Want to see him? His rival. His adversary. His foe. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, writing back-

_Malfoy,_

_ I question your sanity. Why do to you want to meet me? Is this some sort of trick?_

_ Potter_

He crumpled it up and threw it at Malfoy when Slughorn had his back turned. Malfoy scanned over it and turned to Harry, mouthing 'Just please come?'

It was a trick, it had to be. Just trying to trick him into coming so that Filch would catch him and he would get a detention. What did Malfoy want to tell him? That is, if he was actually going to tell him something. Maybe he was just going to laugh at him for showing up. _Or maybe..._ No! No no no no no NO!

Now _that_would be absurd!

I guess he'll just have to wait and see.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Harry stood outside of the astronomy tower, his thoughts battling, trying to decide if he should go meet Malfoy. He glanced at his watch. _22:58_. Well, he should probably go in. He clutched his invisibility cloak tighter, and pushed the door open.

Malfoy say on the floor and looked up at the empty doorway. He smirked. "Have a seat, Potter."

Harry hesitated before sitting down across from him. He knew he heard Malfoy say something under his breath. It was either, 'If you don't, you might fall from shock.' or, 'God, I _really_want to suck your cock!' He couldn't tell though.

Harry leaned back, supporting his weight on his arms. Trying to hide the fact that he was shaking all over. _I'm__going to be raped, I'm going to be raped,__I'm going__to be raped,__someone__save me!_

Malfoy took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "Oh, how do i say this?" he mumbled. Then he started speaking a language Harry didn't even know. "Potter, je sais que cela peut être u choc pour vous, mais je suis un Veela et vous êtes mon compagnon. Je n'ai pas eu á choisir, donc, je suis vraiment dèsolé. Si vous me refusez, je peux mourir. Je suis obligé de mourir, et je ne veux pas mourir! Donc, s'il vous plait, Potter, si vous aimez, ne me laisse pas mourir."

The only words Harry could understand in that sentence were, Potter, compagnon, and Veela...

That can't be good.

"Malfoy," He said. "English please. I didn't understand anything you just said. "

Malfoy took another deep breath and restarted. "Potter, I know this may be a shock to you, but i am a Veela, and you are my mate. I did not get to choose, so, I am truly sorry. If you reject me, i can die. I'm forced to die, and i don't want to die! So please, Potter, if you care, don't let me die!"

Shit.

Harry just sat there, trying to comprehend what was just said to him. What about Ginny? She was his _girlfriend_. Now he's being told he's Malfoy's mate?

"Uh.." Harry said. "Malfoy-"

"_Draco._" Malfoy corrected.

"Alright, _Draco._I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Malfoy said.

"Well then..." Harry said. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Ginny, but we can't let you die, now can we?"

Malfoy lunged forward and pulled Harry into a hug."Thank you so much, Potter!"

Harry awkwardly wrapped his own arms around Malfoy and gave him an odd pat on the back. Malfoy noticed this and drew back. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"What language were you speaking?" Harry asked.

"French." The blonde stated. All Veela can speak it."

Harry nodded. "How long have you uh... known?"

"Known what?"

"That I was your erm... mate."

"About a year now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I'm surprised that you didn't freak out. If you told me that i was your mate, I would freak out. I think you took it surprisingly well."

"Believe it or not, I'm screaming inside." Harry said. But he was thinking, _'No you're not. You are not screaming. You're squealing. Of excitement, not fright. You want this._

No I don't!

_Oh yes you do!_

"Does your father know?" Harry said, ignoring his thoughts.

"Mhm." Malfoy nodded. "He's not too happy about it."

"Well, you said it's not your choice, so i don't exactly see why he disapproving."

"His exact words were 'No son of mine will be the mate of Harry Potter! Wait until the dark Lord hears of this!' My mother was supportive, though. The only reason my mother and father are together is because she's a Veela and he was her mate. They hated each other. Then she told him and they slowly became friends and developed feelings for one another."

Hopefully that's how it would work with them.

"What do I tell my friends? 'Well, Ron, Hermione, me and Draco are mates by force and he's probably going to be hanging around us more often?' That doesn't come up very easy in a conversation."

"Then don't tell them. Not every thing is their business."

"I get that, Malfoy, but they will eventually have to know." Harry buried his face in his hands. "Unless you want to tell them."

"Like Weasley or Granger would believe a word I say." Malfoy scoffed. Then smirked. "Or..."

"Or what?" Harry snapped his head up and looked at him impatiently.

"Or we don't tell them I'm a Veela, and we could talk them we're..." Malfoy's smirked widened and he grabbed Harry's hand. "That we're dating."

Harry's eyes darted up to look right into Draco's. They're silver. _I bet you wish you really were dating._

Shut up. I do not.

_Oh, on the contrary..._

I told you to shut up.

Harry pulled his hand from Malfoy's, and drew his eyes to the floor. "You're barking. You really are. You just now tell me I'm you mate, and now you suggest that we pretend to date? Are you sure you're not gay?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Gosh, Potter, it was only a suggestion, and we are going to have to get used to each other. so what better way than telling our friends that we're shagging." He said edging his eyebrows.

Harry flushed dark red. God, why did Malfoy have to look so hot when he did that thing with his eyebrows? Malfoy grinned, and mumbled, "Now who's the gay one?"

"Still you, posh boy."

"Just because I come from a rich family..."

At least he has family.

_He could be my family..._

What the fuck did i tell you to do, mysterious voice in my head that only shows up with Malfoy around in my thoughts?

_Hm... what_did _you tell me to do?_

Argh! I told you to shut the fuck up!

_No, you told me to 'shut up' not 'shut the fuck up' there's a difference you know!_

Just be quiet.

"So does anyone else know?"

"Other than me, you, my parents and Severus? No."

"Wait, _Snape _knows?"

"Yeah, he's my godfather, of course i told him. That's why he's been pairing us up together so much in DADA. He hoped you would develop a crush on me so that it would be easier for me to tell you. I guess that didn't work."

_That_'_s what you __think._

Harry blushed again.

Malfoy instantly noticed. And smiled.

And Harry noticed that instantly. And he smiled as well.

"Tut, tut, it must've worked better than i thought." Malfoy said, still smiling.

Harry's smile faltered, however. "What makes you say that?"

"Hmm, let me see, every time I get suggestive, you blush and you took it very well, you aren't screaming inside. And..." Malfoy leaned closer."I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh really now?" Harry said not daring to take his eyes off of the sexy beast in front of him. "And what exactly can you see?"

"Lust." At this point Malfoy has practically whispered it and leaned in enough to say it in his ear.

"And how can you prove that?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

Malfoy turned his head to look Harry in the eye. "Like this." And next thing Harry knew, his lips were covered by Malfoy's.


	2. Still not Gay?

_And the next thing Harry knew, his lips were covered by Malfoy's._

The sensation of it was addicting. Like heroin. And alcohol. But so much better. So much that if he didn't respond now, he felt he would die.

So slowly began to move his lips in sync with Malfoy's. Once Malfoy realised this, he kissed harder, with more passion. He pushed Harry to the floor, straddling his legs, while laying on top of him. he slid his tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He impatiently pulled on Harry's bottom lip with his teeth, causing the boy beneath him to moan in pressure. Malfoy smirked in triumph, and pulled away.

"Still not gay, Potter?" He whispered.

"_You_ kissed _me_. So yes, still not gay." Harry whispered as well.

"You _sure_ you're not gay?" Malfoy looked at him with so much lust in his eyes you could feel it radiating off of him.

Harry thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not all that sure. Maybe you'll have to snog me again, so I can tell if I am or not."

You didn't have to tell him twice. He leaned in again and shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth receiving a groan in return. They battled for dominance, and Malfoy won, bringing his hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry's hands were on Malfoy's waist until he lowered them just enough to fit them underneath his trousers, groping his arse. This time it was Malfoy moaned. In return for that, Malfoy thrashed his hips into Harry's, rubbing their equally grown erections together

"Owh, Drraccoooooo." Harry said into his lips.

"You like that?" Malfoy only pulled away enough to talk.

"Mhm."

Malfoy had a plan. He stood, prying Harry's hands from his trousers. Harry sat up, and Malfoy pulled him up and into an embrace. "Put that cloak of yours on top of us, i want to take you somewhere."

Harry pulled himself away and picked his cloak up off the ground, draping it over them. Malfoy wrapped his arm around Harry waist, pulling him from the astronomy tower to the seventh floor, pacing in front of the wall three times, and instead of saying what he wanted in his head, he just pictured it.

I think we all know what he pictured.

A large wooden door appeared and he pushed it open, pulling Harry in as well. The room contained a large king sized bed, with red sheets and a black comforter. It had a white sofa in front of a burning fireplace.

And there were lit candles everywhere.

The mood was set and the room smelled of roses.

Malfoy let go of Harry, pulling the invisibility cloak off of them. Harry walked to the middle of the room. Malfoy shut the door, staring at Harry, chewing on his lips nervously.

Is he gay? Is he not gay? Make up your mind!

He edged closer to his prey, and attacked, snogging him vigorously. He pushed him onto the bed, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck. He pulled off Harry's robes, and started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling that off as well, but left his tie on, sort of lose. Harry himself was getting very frisky, and had pulled off Malfoy's robes and shirt, but gave up on the tie, and started working on his trousers. He fumbled with the zipper, then the button, and pulled them down with his feet. Malfoy smirked at his eagerness, and yanked down, bringing his boxers down as well. Harry stared at Malfoy as he admired Harry's rock hard erection, then Harry's eyes wandered down to Malfoy's boxers.

"Slytherin boxers, really?" Harry said. "Where do you even get those?"

"Yes, Potter, Slytherin boxers and i have my ways."

"No need to get snappy, you look hot in them." Harry said pulling Draco closer.

"Do i?"

"Yes, you look absolutely gorgeous, now take them off."

Draco grinned and pulled them off, letting Harry's eyes wander for a moment.

They both still wore their ties.

Draco had known what to do. Him and Blaise had done it several times before, but it was different here. It meant something. He pushed Harry back further on the bed and he leaned closer, spreading Harry's legs apart. He lay on his stomach on the bed placing his face in between Harry's legs, right above his cock, looking at Harry for approval.

The lust in his eyes was enough answer for him.

Draco lowered his head, kissing the tip. Malfoy slowly began licking, and Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Draco now had his whole mouth around Harry's cock, sucking hard enough for pleasure but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Oh, merlin, Draco, that feels sooooo good!"

Malfoy continued to do what he was doing until Harry was cumming. Draco swallowed what was already in his mouth, and used the rest to lubricate the both of them. He had some on his finger and applied it on Harry's arse, causing him to moan slightly. Draco slid in one finger at a time, scissoring them apart. Harry bit his lip, enjoying the feel of it, even though he wasn't sure of he should have been enjoying it or not.

"Have you ever done this before, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then I'm going to make sure you enjoy it."

Malfoy removed his fingers and had his cock lined up with the Harry's arse, ready to insert his prick, and looked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, now hurry up."

Malfoy grinned and pushed in, letting Harry get used to the feel before he started moving.

"Damn, Harry, you're so tight!"

"Well what do you expect, I've never had anal sex, I'm a dude." Harry said, squinting his eyes shit in pleasure moaning loudly. Draco slowly continued moving before he was completely thrusting with all his might, so much as you could hear their skin smacking together. Harry's arms were wrapped around Malfoy's sides, and his hands were in his back, clawing as Draco thrust in each time. Blood trickled Down his back, but he couldn't feel it. He was too busy thrusting.

"I'm so close, Harry." Draco said, biting his lip.

"Yeah, me too."

Malfoy lowered his face to the crook of Harry's neck, finding his sweet spot, licking and sucking, just enough to get him to erupt in several moans and leave a mark. Malfoy pulled away, buy Harry pulled him back down by the tie, kissing him fiercely. By now both Harry and Draco had had an orgasm each and snuggling, while panting for air.

Malfoy rolled over on to his side and pulled out, but wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. Harry smiled and also rolled over on his side to face Malfoy.

"So," Malfoy whispered. "Are you gay yet?"

"If i said no, would you still have sex with me?" Harry put his fore head up against Malfoy's.

"No, i would not."

"Then yes i am gay." Malfoy smiled. "But not for anyone else, only for you."

Malfoy smiled even more. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Even if it means that i lied to you?"

"Go ahead, I'm used to being lied to."

Malfoy sort of felt bad about that but vowed not to lie to him again. "I did get to choose my mate."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "And you chose me?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"You indulge me." Draco looked at him. "And, quite frankly, I've had a huge crush on you since third year."

"But you said you're not gay."

"Oh, i am gay, but I lied about that so you wouldn't get distant."

"Well at least you're being honest now." Harry said. "And i feel very privileged to be your mate."

"And you should." Malfoy said, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "It's very rare one wins the heart of a Malfoy."

_Are you still one to deny your undenying love for the blonde boy?_

No, i do not deny it.

_Good boy. Goooood boy._

So they lay there, on the king sized bed in the Room of Requirement, falling asleep in one anothers arms.

**_DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARR_**Y

Harry's eyes fluttered open the next morning and he woke to Malfoy staring at him, like a lovesick girl.

"Morning, Harry." He said.

"Morning, Draco." Harry said.

"Sleep well?"

"Sure."

"We should get up." Malfoy said seriously.

"No thank you, Malfoy, I'd rather stay right here."

"Lessons started and hour ago."

Harry shot up from his laying position, pulling Malfoy with him. He jumped out of bed, stark naked (except for the tie) and frantically searched for his clothes. He grabbed the first pair of boxers he could find, and pulled them on, still searching for his trousers and button up. He bent over to pick up his trousers, and felt a horrible pain in his arse.

"Oh, merlin, that hurts so much." He said. "Why didn't you tell me sex hurt so much?"

"Didn't think it was important." Malfoy eyed him. "You are aware that those are my knickers right?"

Harry looked down and he was in fact wearing Draco's Slytherin boxers. "Are you aware that i don't care? I have to get to lessons before Ron and Hermione get more suspicious than they probably are."

Draco got up as well and began getting dressed, forced to wear Harry's boxers, since Harry was wearing his. He grabbed his own trousers and pulled them on, finding his white button up. It was nearly impossible to put it on with his tie on so, he threw it on top of Harry's, seeing as he also had trouble putting on his button up with it on. They pulled on their robes and each grabbed a tie from the pile, not even looking.

Harry gave Malfoy a chaste kiss on the lips before he walked out of the room, toward Gryffindor tower to get his bag, tying his tie as he walked. Draco stalked off as well to get his own school bag. But as they walked off, little did they know that they had wore each others ties...


	3. Dammit

Harry stood in on front of his next classes door, about to enter when the bell rang and students poured from the charms class room. Ron and Hermione were the last to exit, and they ran over to him.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione questioned. "We were looking all over for you, and you never returned last night, and you missed breakfast!"

Harry just stood. How was he supposed to answer that? _'Oh, guys it was nothing, i was just off having sex with Draco Malfoy, no big deal.'_No way he could say that.

"Just... busy."

"Busy?" Hermione said, and pulled him to the side so Ron couldn't hear. "You reek of sex and, if you haven't noticed, you're wearing a Slytherin tie. You call that busy? Busy with Malfoy, huh?"

"How did you..." Harry began with a face of horror, before he looked his tie, and crossed his arms over top of it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you know exactly what i'm talking about." Hermione said. "You don't have time to go back and change your tie or take a shower, so you'll gave to pay the price for being with a Slytherin."

"How come Ron didn't notice?"

"He doesn't notice anything, does he?" Hermione said. "Come on, we have to go to lessons."

She pulled him by the arm to their next class. DADA. With the Slytherins. And Draco. Snape would pair them together, oh. my. Merlin. Not good. Someone would pick up on the fact that he and Malfoy had switched ties.

They entered the room and sat on the Gryffindor side of the room. He sat on the right of Hermione and Ron was on her left. Harry looked at Malfoy and saw him and Blaise arguing about something.

And he was wearing a Gryffindor tie.

Oh Merlin.

**_DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY_**

Draco walked back to the Slytherin dungeons and grabbed his bag, running back out and towards DADA. He had figured that he missed his last class completely, so why not just get to the next class early?

The bell rang when he was halfway there. The corridor poured with students. One of which, being Blaise. The Italian boy ran up to him, grabbing his arm, gently.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hello." Draco said, not paying much attention to him.

"Where were you, i missed you last night." Blaise was walking right beside him, at this point.

"Places, bugger off." Malfoy said, pulling his arm from Blaise's grasp.

"Oh, so it's going like that." Blaise said, brushing imaginary lint off of his robe.

"What do you mean? Like what?" Draco asked turning to the dark boy.

"Let's just say, next time you sleep with a Gryffindor, make sure don't wear their tie to class."

They walked in just as Blaise had said that. They took a seat on the Slytherin side, Blaise just beside him. Draco looked at the tie around his neck. Maroon and gold. Dammit. He was wearing a Gryffindor tie. Too late to go back now.

"I thought that you and i were a thing, Draco." Blaise said, in a disappointed tone.

"I wonder what would make you think that?" Draco said looking at him. "I always considered you to be a one night stand."

"But we've had sex too many times to count, you call _that_a one night stand?"

"And that means something to me, in what way exactly?"

"It should be special! You lost your virginity to me! Draco, I love you!"

"Well, i don't love you!" Draco said harshly, his nostrils flaring and his silver eyes burning with rage. Blaise shrank into his seat, before he recoiled and covered up his face of sorrow and replaced it with a smirk.

"Well just think what the other Slytherins will think when they hear about you and this Gryffindor." He said. "And I'll know who it is when i see them come in with your tie on."

As if on que, Weasley walked in with Granger pulling Potter by his arm. they all sat down on the other side of the room, ignoring Blaise's stare.

"Potter?" He said to Draco."You shagged Potter of all people? Boy, will Pansy get a kick out of this."

"If you say anything, i swear, I'll slit your throat in your sleep." Draco said. Just about when he said that, Harry looked over at them.

"Oh, i don't know, i bet everyone would love to hear the legendary story of Draco Malfoy fucking Harry Potter, his rival."

Draco was about to make another threat, but just as he started, Snape walked in and silenced them all by slamming his office door behide him. "No foolish wand waving until i explain to you incompetent children what we are doing." He said in his usual monotone voice. "Today we will be performing a Patronus charm, it is a highly advanced spell used to repel dementors. You are N.E.W.T's students, get over it. I shall assign you all partners. Abbot, Boot; Crabbe, Granger; Finnegan, Finch-Flechley; Malfoy, Potter; Zabini, Weasley; Goyle, Thomas; Longbottom, Parkinson."

Harry made his was over to Malfoy with his books pressed against his chest, so no one could point out the green and silver fabric, that he should most definitely not be wearing. He stood beside Malfoy, since Snape had already used magic to move all the tables to the sides of the room.

While Snape was lecturing Hermione about talking out of context(all she was actually doing was helping Neville pick up his stuff when he dropped it, but ,what are ya going to do?) Malfoy took advantage of the fact that Snape was letting him be with Potter, since they were mates, and as far as the greasy haired git was concerned, they were still enemies.

"Harry," he whispered, and the black haired boy, who was already staring at him, was drew from his daze. "We have got to switch our ties back with out anyone noticing. Blaise knows it was you for.. well, obvious reasons, and we need to get rid of the evidence that we were together last night, so that when he spreads it, it just looks like he made it up."

"That won't work, we both smell like sex threw up on us, we didn't shower, and someone would notice if i were getting closer to you than i need to be, i mean, I've never done that before."

"What do we do now?" they said at the same time.

"Silence!" Snape roared. As soon as the class was quiet, he continued. "To produce a Patronus charm, you must first think of your most happiest thought, and say '_Expecto_ _Patronum_.' Questions?" Several hands flew in the air, but Snape went on. "None? Alright. So you do a Patronus like so. _Expecto Patronum"_A silver doe escaped from the end of his wand. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking about. His mother. Snape had loved Lily Potter. And still does. The form disappeared as he lowered his wand. The students watched un awe. "Now try with your partners."

Harry and Draco were already facing each other, so once it was loud enough in the room, they held a conversation amongst themselves. "What if we tried to transfigure our ties." Draco suggested.

"No, i'm not that great at transfiguration." Harry said. "What of we just make some kind of explosion and distract everyone."

"How do we do that?" Malfoy asked. "We're doing bloody Patronus'."

"I don't know." Harry said. Snape started walking over so Harry quickly his his Patronus. A silver stag appeared and Snape scowled. "Of course Potter must be the one to show off." Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Snape did a double take at the Slytherin tie hanging from his neck. "And where, pray tell, did you get that tie, Mr. Potter?" Harry went bright red. As he did, the class looked at him. Snape looked at Draco. His face paled. Gryffindor tie on his best student. Ugh. At least he succeeded in operation 'Get Potter into bed.'

The students all noticed. And they hid their laughs. Hermione and Blaise smirked. Ron's face darkened. Damn.

Snape studied them. "Proceed with your Patronus'. I would like to see both you and Mr. Malfoy after class, Potter."

The second Snape walked away Malfoy cursed under his breath. Harry's blush was blood red. "So much for being discreet, Severus." He mumbled.

"Just do your Patronus, Draco." Harry said. "There's not much we can do now."

Draco couldn't think of anything at first. But once he did, he had the smirk of satin plastered on his face. "_Expecto Patronum."_ He said, and a misty form produced, before forming completely.

Everyone was appalled by what it was. Harry's stag stood right beside it. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. Draco's Patronus... Wow.

**A/N: So who knows what kind of****Patronus****Draco has?****Here's****a hint: Draco has this Patronus in one of my other stories.**


	4. The Patronus

**So** **I****was listening to 'Good girls go bad' by Cobra Starship as well as 'Call Me when ur sober' by Evanescence when i wrote this chapter. I thought it fit brilliantly,****don't****you? And Harry's not insane, it just someone is in his head. Not like****schizophrenic, but like... a person voice thing... oh how do i explain... just read the damned story, please!**

_Draco's Patronus... Wow._

The silver stag licked Harry's stag on the side of it's face. The silence was deafening. Draco was confused as to why everyone was so shocked. It's just a Patronus. Two Patronus'. Oooohhhhh. They're gawking because he has the same Patronus as Potter. That just means...

Shit.

Now they all must assume that he loved Potter. Big deal, whoop-dee-do! You know, what ever. Draco didn't care. Harry lowered his wand and his stag disappeared, and Draco did the same. He glared at them all. Especially Blaise. What a bitch.

Snape didn't even have a reaction. He had assumed that Draco only did, ahem, last night, because Harry was his mate. Not because he actually cared for the infantile, half-witted, dunderhead.

"What the hell are you lot staring at?" Malfoy said, angrily. "Nothing to see here, go on with your stupid lives." He looked at Snape, waiting for him to signal his class to get back to work. But he didn't. Or, at least not then.

All Harry could do was stand there, dumb struck. Draco, his 'mate?' Correction, 'mate of not even a full twenty-four hours.' has the same Patronus as him? What does that mean?

_It means he loves you._

Who are you? Get out if my head!

_I'm just a good friend of yours who killed your parents._

Voldemort, What on earth?

_Oh, yes, i use my 'special' power that part of my soul has to know what's going on in your life. I do it when i get board._

What were you saying earlier?

_He loves you._

Doubt it.

_No, bro really, i mean do you actually read?_

Why would that help.

_Look into Patronus'._

Whatever.

Everyone still stared. it was kind if weird. Like, freaky weird. Malfoy rolled his eyes. He cast a tempus spell and counted down. Three... two... one.

_RIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The bell had brought everyone back to reality. They packed their books in their bags, and walked at the door, ready to gossip to the other houses about this weird incident.

As the last students filed out, Snape closed the door and glared at the two boys. Malfoy had a blank face but Harry was fidgety.

"Let me tell you children now that the way you entered class today was unacceptable. First you wear each others tie to class, that you are still wearing!" They switched back as soon as Snape reminded them. "And coming to class with such improper hygiene, that most everyone can smell the intimacy that you obviously had done the previous night." Harry turned a deep shade of red and Malfoy smirked triumphantly. "And to think if the dark lord were to find out! then what?"

_Oh Severus, i already know._

Shut up, you.

"You cannot revel yourselves until the dark lord he is defeated, understand? If he knew, then he would use Draco to get to you, Potter, get it?" Harry nodded.

"You may only tell those closest to you, and i would prefer not even that." Snape snarled. "Leave my presence."

They both left the class room, and they began walking up the corridor before the door even began to shut.

"What do you Gryffindor have next?" Malfoy asked.

"Free period." Harry said. "You?"

"Same. How about we go get showers and if we have time we can hang out."

"Good idea." Harry walked Draco to his common room since it was in the same floor, And ran up the stairs to Gryffindor common room, to find a single person sitting on couch in the middle of the room. Scratch that. Two. Both with flaming orange hair and burning brown eyes.

Dammit.


	5. Weasleys

**WARNING! Homophobic swears in this chapter. Lots of 'em.**

The two red heads glared at Harry. Harry stared at them. Damn.  
"Have a seat, Harry." The female one said with a quavering voice. He sat across from them. One looked on the verge of tears and the other looked outraged. Harry's already red face turned pale white.

"How could you?" the girl said. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Ginny, it's just-just-"

"You just wanted to bed Malfoy." The male red head said.

"Ron, that's not it." Harry said. "Ginny, none of it is like that."

"Then what is it like? One day you say you love me, the next you go off and shag Malfoy, Harry, you cheated on me with the person who has made fun of almost everything that any of us had toke pride in."

"It's not like that, Ginny, i just... look. I'll tell you when 'Mione gets here, okay?"

Ron suddenly shouted Her name and she flew down the stairs from the girls' dorms with her book in her hands. "Yes, Ronald- Oh, Harry, there you are!" She said, attempting to hide the fact that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Can you sit down, Hermione, Harry here has something he has to tell us." Ron said with so much venom in his voice that it drowned you in it.

She sat on the couch in between the two red heads, across from Harry.

"You see, in potions yesterday i received a note saying that Malfoy wanted to meet me. So i did meet him and he told me that he's a Veela. And i'm his mate. At that point we just talked for a while, and the he came on to me and... kissed me." Harry said. "It was intoxicating. I couldn't take it so i just gave in and we snogged for a while, then he took me to the Room of Requirement and... things... happened."

"You mean sex?" Ron said sarcastically.

"No Ron, i mean a poetry club like in that muggle book _Running with Scissors, _Yes i mean sex!"

"So your gay?" Hermione said, more like a statement than a question.

"What ever you want to call it." Harry sighed and slouched back in the armchair.

"If that is all, then i must go finish my homework assignment." She ran back up the stairs to her room and just as the door closed, Ron shook his head and glared at Harry. "You're nothing but a fucking faggot, in my eyes. I can't believe i chose you for a best friend." Ron got up and left through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Now it was just him and Ginny. She didn't glare, she cried. "I love you so much, Harry Potter and i could be so much better for you than him. I could give you so much more. Yet you throw it away for some skinny blonde boy with tight quittage trousers." She sighed. "Why did you do it Harry?"

"He would have died if i hadn't agreed to be his mate."

"Then why not let him?"

"I can't let anyone die. Not even him."

"Even so, you didn't need to let him nail you to the bed."

Harry was silent. She was right about that one. He didn't have to. "But i wanted him to." He whispered, not exactly meaning to. He was thinking it not realising that he had said it aloud.

Ginny let out a choked sob at that. "Ron's right." She said and stood. "You really are just a faggot." She ran up the stairs to the girls dorm, pouring her eyes out. Harry sat there for a moment before he remembered what he came here for. He walked, sulking to the shower, stripping him self down before he stepped in to the scalding hot water. He couldn't think. There was too much to think about. So just stood and bathed. He felt the hot water run down his back, and leg into a puddle on the floor of the shower. He felt the suds in his hair, dripping down his chest as he rinsed the shampoo out of it.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him, drying as fast as he could. pulling on a set of clean robes, and putting his dirty ones away until they were washed. he left Gryffindor tower and wandered to where ever his feet carried him. They had brought him down a vaguely familiar path, in the dungeons.

The Slytherin common room.

He'd been there second year. It was a nightmare. But he had a plan. He was gonna sneak up on Draco. He yanked his invisibility cloak from his bag and draped it over himself, waiting for the next person to open the entrance to the common room. Luckily enough, one of the seventh years opened it and walked past him, so Harry slipped in and up to the boys' dorms. He walked up to the one that read _Sixth Years _and waited for that door to be opened as well. Once again, luck was on his side, and Blaise Zabini opened the door, and Harry trudged in after him, standing by a wall, waiting.

Blaise walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Draco?" he whispered. The only response he received was the sound of the water shutting off. A minute later, the blonde emerged, wearing a towel over the lower half of his body. He walked to his trunk as if Blaise wasn't there.

"Draco?" He said again.

"What is it, Blaise?" Malfoy sighed pulling on a clean pair of boxers.

"I still don't get why you choose Potter over me. We had something. You know I love you, Draco, i don't get it."

"I told you Blaise, I don't love you." He pulled on his trousers. "In my eyes, we were... what I would call... friends with benefits?"

"That's not what you said that one night." Blaise whispered.

"That one night? Blaise, I was high! Pansy slipped something in my drink, I would have told the weasel i loved him! I just don't feel that way about you."

"Oh, but you feel that way about Potter?" he mumbled.

"Yes as a matter of fact, i do. Much more than the likes of you."

Blaise frowned and stood about to leave before he turned back smirking. He sauntered over and stared at Malfoy, who had his button up on but not actually buttoned up yet, so his pale chest showed. "You sure about that, Draco?"

"What?" Draco eyed him.

"You know what i mean." He shoved draco up against the wall and Draco squirmed with all his might, but he couldn't break free of his grasp. Blaise started licking and sucking his neck. "I know you want this, Draco." he said, just as he hit his soft spot.  
Draco continued to squirm and refused to moan. He felt dirty. Not like, sweaty dirty, since he just took a shower, just... in general. "S-stop this, B-blaise. This is- This is s-exual assault."

"Oh please, you love this." Blaise said and moved up attaching his lips to Draco's. At this point, Draco tried his hardest to get away, but only resulted in Blaise tightening his grip, so that blood trickled down his wrist. Draco attempt to kick him, but Blaise just stood on his feet. No matter how much he begged, 'Please shtop, pleasse.' Blaise just shoved his tongue in his mouth and tears streamed down his face hard and fast. His begs came out muffled and hurt.

Harry couldn't take it any more. "_Stupefy_!"

Blaise flew back and hit the bed post, unconscious. Harry ran to Draco, cradling him in his arms. He rubbed circles on his back. "Draco." He whispered sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, that happened to you."

"H-harry?" he said looking at him. He nodded and Draco jumped into his arms. His crying subsided after awhile and Harry dried his eyes.

"C'mon Harry." Draco said. "We have to go to lessons. They start in ten minutes."

"Are you okay enough to go to class? Your eyes are awfully red and i have to heal your wrist."

"I should be fine."

"No, you're not. You are staying out of class, but not in here. Follow me." Malfoy tried to stand, but fell back to the floor. "Oh right. Blaise was standing on your feet. I'll carry you." Harry picked him up bridal style, carrying him to Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak. Harry whispered the password, and placed him on his bed in his dorm room. "I'll get a wash rag for your wrist, I'll be back in a minute or two."

He went to the en suite bathroom, but was unaware of the bed curtains of the bed beside Harry's open. "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you, Malfoy?" Ron said to the blonde. "Of all people for Harry to turn a fag for, i just had to be you. You're but what he is. Just a queer little fucking faggot."

"And you're nothing but a homophobic bitch whose too afraid to admit your jealousy and feelings for him." Malfoy said. "Harry is one of the most caring people alive, and if you cant accept his sexuality, then you have no right to call yourself his best mate."

Ron looked defeated. Harry exited the bathroom with a damp hand towel in his hand and a wand in the other. Ron pulled his wand from his pocket as well, standing.

"I suggest you leave now, before i hex your balls off." Harry grimaced as the ginger trudged from the room, placing his wand back in his pocket. "What did he say to you?"

Draco didn't want to lie, so he didn't. "Oh, just the usual, offensive homosexual names." He quickly added more at Harry's frown. "It's alright, though, I'm used to it."

"It's not fine, Draco. He has no right to call you a f-fa... a f-f-f... i can't even say it." Harry said. "I'd rather he just leave you alone."

"I don't think that could happen, Harry." Draco sucked his teeth as Harry placed the warm rag on his wrist.

"Sorry." he mumbled before changing the subject. "So i overheard you say that you that you loved me. Is that true?"

"If i did, would you leave me to die?" Malfoy asked, seriously.

"Of course i wouldn't, you know that!"

"No i don't! How do i know that you won't just fuck me now and leave me?"

"Don't you say that, don't you ever say that." Harry said as he got the last bit of dried blood off draco's wrist. "I would never take advantage of you like that. I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that."

"How do i know you aren't just doing this because you feel sorry for me? That your just taking pity on me because of the situation."

"Draco, I have no reason to feel sorry for you, except for your abusive ex."

"I never dated Blaise!" Draco said. "Every time we did anything together, he and Pansy got me either high or drunk, and then Blaise would have sex with me! That's basically rape!"

"Oh sweet merciful Merlin, Draco, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" He pulled him in to an embrace and a rather comfortable silence occurred.

"Do you love me, too, Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say.

_Yes_

Shut up, voldie.

_You_ _know_ _it's_ _true_.

"I dunno, Draco." He said. "I guess i have mixed emotions about you. But I care about you. And I'm learning to trust you."

Draco shook his head and nuzzled into Harry's neck. "You shouldn't."

"What was that?"

"You shouldn't trust me, Harry." Draco sighed.

"Why not?"

Draco was silent. "Is it because of your father?" Draco shook his head. "Because of Blaise?" Draco shook his head again. "Is it because you're a death eater?" He joked, not actually thinking he was one. Draco immediately started sobbing, and Harry pulled him closer. "I didn't think you were really one, I didn't see the dark mark last night, oh Draco."

"I have the mark."

"How-" Harry was cit off when Malfoy pulled up his sleeve. It revealed an empty canvas as if to paint on. He took the wash rag from Harry's hand and his wand out. He mumbled a charm and it looked as if nothing had happened. Then, Draco rubbed his arm with the rag, and the mark showed up, as well as what looked like dry makeup.

Harry stared at the now visible mark. "How did you hide it?"

"A lot of muggle Halloween makeup and a sticking charm." Draco said. "I hate this thing, i wish i didn't have it, it's hideous."

"Then why do you?" Harry asked sympathetically, with a blank expression.

"Father forced me." Draco said, more tears stinging in his eyes, "He turned me over to the dark lord, so that i would live up to the Malfoy name."

Harry still had a blank expression, but inside, he was pissed. At who? Lucius Malfoy.

This is when Harry realised hay he did love Draco. But he wouldn't say anything. Not just yet, at least. So he just attached his lips to the blonde boy's. It was small and chaste, but it meant the world to Draco. Because now he knew someone cared about him.

Someone cared.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~ DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~ DRARRY**_

**A/N: Wassup? So i have no idea, i've been stuck on it for a while now, I'm thinking that I'll make it how Hermione feels about Harry and Draco, an i think Ron will call him a slut, otherwise, idk, please give me some ideas, and if i use your idea, you get a shout out!**


	6. The Ditchers

**A/N: So I only got one request and it was from** _LilyBellatrixSnape_**who, it seems is my biggest fan. Thank you very much, love!**

Hermione sat in Ginny's fifth year dorm, comforting the red head, holding her close. She cried into her robes, leaving a wet mark as the tear fell from her eyes. Hermione rubbed circles on her back as her crying seized as if she had no more tears to shed. "I-I just can't believe t-that Harry cheated on me, w-with M-Malfoy of all people!"

"I know how you feel. I'm almost positively certain that Ron is having a secret affair with Lavender brown but I haven't said anything yet."

"This is d-different, at least Ron is straight!"

"No, he isn't, he's fancied Harry for the longest time, but he stopped trying to get him to notice him." Ginny cried even harder into Hermione's chest and Hermione kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth as a sister would do.

"They're a horrid c-couple, they are." Ginny said.

"I think they're adorable, actually." Hermione mumbled and pulled her closer.

"I wonder what those bastards are doing n-now." Ginny said.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Malfoy stared at the boy in front of him. Merlin he was adorable. His emerald eyes sparkled and his messy hair stuck up in all directions, making him look as innocent as can be. Malfoy had one thing on his mind, and one thing only: Make this boy scream his name. So loud that the _entire damn school_ could hear them and know what was going on. Well, that is if they weren't to use a silencing charm. So he leaned forward, and immediately bit Harry's bottom lip. The boy moaned, but pulled away. "Draco, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm good, Harry." Draco said. "I _wanted_ to go to lessons, but you insisted we stay in the stupid Gryffindork dorm,(no thanks to Blaise…) so, we do what I wish. And I believe you know what I mean."

Harry cocked his head to the right. "I don't think I know what you mean. Why don't you show me?"

"Like damn I will." Malfoy leaned in again, automatically attaching his lips to the boys, having their lips move in sync. Harry ran his tongue across his lips and Draco gasp at his attempt for dominance and Harry took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into the blonde headed boys mouth. He received a loud groan in response. Malfoy fought with his own tongue for dominance, and for the first time, losing. Harry lowered them to the bed with Malfoy below him. But he sure as hell couldn't live with that! Malfoy's don't bottom! Draco flipped them so that he was on top, but Harry quickly flipped them back, receiving a quizzed look from the boy bellow him. "I want to top this time." Harry said. "That is, if it's okay with you." Malfoy hesitated before nodding. Harry smiled and trailed butterfly kisses all down his neck, unbuttoning each button of his shirt as he got to it, very slowly. Draco was able to pull off Harry's shirt without unbuttoning but the top two buttons, throwing it across the room. He pulled off Harry's robes, and Harry to Draco. Harry had finished unbuttoning Draco's shirt, revealing his pale abs. Harry licked from the soft of his neck, down to the top of his belt, unbuckling it, slow and seductively. Malfoy watched him, his eyes gleaming mercury as he did. The intensity of it was overwhelming for both of the teenage boys. Once the belt was removed, Harry hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and (slowly of course,) pulled down his trousers, smirking at his boxers.

"You're still wearing them?"

"They're comfortable Harry! And they smell like you!"

"You are so bizarre!"

Malfoy smirked and Harry had sat just below his stomach. So much that he could feel Draco's rock hard erection. Harry knelled just enough to latch his fingers to his own belt loops, moving his hips, (still rather slowly) and pulled his trousers, inch by inch, now just enough to see the elastic waistband of his own boxer shorts (_**A/N: lol, Harry's doing a strip tease XD) **_Draco smirked, but was growing impatient. He slid them down even more, inch by inch, until Draco couldn't take it. He grabbed the hem of the bottom of Harry's trousers and had attempted to pull them down, but Harry had smacked his hand away. "Ah, ah, ah, those who are impatient don't get mmhhmp-" He was cut off when Draco had cupped his hand around the back of Harry's neck, roughly kissing him. Harry pulled away and continued his tease. But it didn't take all that long, since Harry was also growing impatient. Once his trousers were completely removed, Malfoy grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and Harry to Draco. They both slowly pulled down, Draco faster than Harry, just by a smidgen. Draco grabbed his wand (lol, have you caught on to the innuendo?) and summoned lubricant from his own dorm room. It squeezed under the door and flew to Harry's hand. He was about to put some in his hand, but…

"Harry, do you know what a rim job is?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm not doing that so don't get your hopes up."

"Why not?"

"It's gross." Harry said and put lubricant on both him and slowly pumped up and down Draco's rock hard member as Draco tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure just as Draco was close, Harry had stopped and lowered his face right above Draco's oozing erection.

"You…" Malfoy panted. "Fucking tease."

Harry smirked lowered his face, ghosting his tongue lightly over his prick. Draco tilted his head back again, groaning loudly. He swirled his tongue around Draco, and he finally came in Harry's mouth. Harry immediately taste it and began to crave the odd salty taste. He pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lubricant that he threw down on the bedspread beside them. He squirt the proper amount on his hand and gently slipped a finger inside of Draco bit back the moan that desperately tried to escape. Harry inserted yet another finger and scissored them apart.

"Just hurry up already!" Draco rasp out, as Harry continued. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers from inside from Draco. He aligned himself outside of his arse. He pushed in, and comfortably moved back and forth. He felt how Draco became less tense and he began to speed up.

"My _Merlin _Draco!" Harry said going as fast as he could. Draco's voice was so high pitched that no one could even hear it. He'd never been less than dominant before in his life. But it felt so great to be on the receiving end for once. Damn, if his father knew. Damn if he tried to kill him. Damn it all! This felt so great. Harry had never done this to a guy before. He wasn't a virgin, it's just he'd only just realised he was gay like… yesterday, maybe? But _damn _it just felt so much better than Ginny! Harry came inside of Draco, and Draco came as well, leaving a rather large wet spot on the Gryffindor comforter.

"You know." Harry panted, pulling out. "We're going to have to take another shower."

"Don't get up yet." Draco pleaded. "Just lay with me."

Harry nodded and pulled the boy closer. He planted a long, lingering kiss on his lips. He didn't hear the door open. But he did hear the sound of a stern voice clearing their throat.

Shit.

_**A/N: Hey, sorry I'm late, I meant to update this story on Saturday, but my internet is like, not working… whatsoever. So, if you like this chapter, leave a comment in thanks to**_ N.B Clements Junior High _**for letting me use their computers and wifi in a time of great need! If they knew what I was typing though, I'd probably be suspended **_XD_** so really, at least one person leave a thanks in the comments for **_N.B Clements Junior High, _**even if you don't mean it. If you actually follow my instructions, I'll give you a personal shout out, how bout that? Please? Anybody? Oh yeah, how about someone tell me what to do for the next bloody chapter, I'm completely lost! I need help with It, I know you love the story, so if you want it to continue, please! Give me ideas! (Please don't suggest a dirty scene unless you want to write it yourself and send it to me through PM, I seriously hate writing them, I really do.) (So super paranoid that one of these bloody librarians are gonna come up to me and seen me to the office. A 'friendly' chat with the headmaster won't be all that nice….)**_

_**Cheers! (And god help me…)**_

|~*NaginiWillKill*~|


	7. Dumbledore Rules

_**TO: **__ LilyBellatrixSnape __**for complying to my request of thanking **__N.B Clements Jr. High School __**for letting me use the computers! I'm on them again and I must save them to a flashdrive, so first to thank them this chapter earn….. *drumroll please* DEDICATION! (I'm not high anymore, I'm just dramatic…)**_

_Shit_

The person who cleared their throat stared them down. They quickly hid their bare selves under the sheets, and Harry tried to grab the clothes without showing anything, and had succeeded once he'd grabbed their trousers. They pulled them on from under the sheets and stood, pulling their shirts on.

McGonagall stared them, watching their every move like a predator would its prey. She watched as they cowered under her gaze. "I am ashamed in the both of you. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said shaking her head in a disappointed manor "Get dressed and meet me in Snape's office." She left the room slamming the door. Harry looked at Draco. Dammit. They tied their ties and buttoned their shirts.

"Merlin, we reek!" Harry said "We don't even have time to shower."

"Then…" Malfoy mumbled something under his breath and instantly they were clean.

"You dick, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Malfoy shrugged and mumbled "I didn't think about it… " Harry closed his eyes and muttered 'bitch' under his breath, but Malfoy hadn't heard him. He was too worried about Snape to worry about what Harry said, even if he was joking. Harry sighed and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, pulling him through the common room and down the corridor. They stood outside the potions door and Harry released the blonde boy's wrist. He knocked on the door and heard Snape's usual monotone voice say, "Enter." They walked in and saw Snape sitting at his desk and McGonagall and Dumbledore standing on either side of him. And sitting on a chair beside the desk sat a smirking Ronald Weasley. McGonagall looked disappointed, Snape looked furious, and Dumbledore was all smiles and twinkling eyes. Damn that wonderful man.

"It has come to my attention," Snape said. "That you two have been displaying inappropriate sactions outside of class. Is that true?"

"Yes sir, but you know why." Malfoy said.

"I know your condition but that gives you no excuse to skip classes." He said raising his voice. "If I had my way, you'd be expelled!"

"But seeing as you don't, Severus." Dumbledore said. "Harry, Mr. Malfoy. I think it's wonderful that you two are, as you young people say, gay. Don't let what people say and their insults get to you. As you can probably tell, I myself am gay. And I'm proud I am. Brave to be as well. So, I've decided, that now I have the power to do so, I am going to give you boys permission to use the Room of Requirement and visit each other's dorm rooms as long as you use silencing charms. But first, put your left hands on your chest and your right hand in the air." They did as they were told and they both almost burst out laughing at Ron's face. "Now repeat after me: I swear."

"I swear." They repeated.

**(Dumbledore)"**That I am gay and will forever be gay."

**(Harry and Draco)"**That I am gay and will forever be gay."

**(Dumbledore)"**I am proud to be. And rather brave."

**(Harry and Draco)"**I am proud to be. And rather brave."

**(Dumbledore)"**I am gay, proud and brave."

**(Harry and Draco)"**I am gay, proud and brave."

**(Dumbledore)"**Gay, proud and brave."

**(Harry and Draco)"**Gay, proud and brave."

**(Dumbledore)"**Gay and proud."

**(Harry and Draco)"**Gay and proud."

**(Dumbledore)"**Gay and Brave."

**(Harry and Draco)"**Gay and brave."

**(Dumbledore)"**GAY AND BRAVE!"

**(Harry and Draco)"**GAY AND BRAVE!"

"Okay." Dumbledore said. "Good."

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Then at Dumbledore. Everything was finally going his way. His father was In Azkaban, his mother approved of his relationship, and he had the boy of his dreams. Even though Severus didn't approve, he would come around. After all, he had loved the boy's mother, for that he'd pled guilty of loving of loving someone who loved a Potter. His father had saved him, so why hate the boy? Oh right… I was the father's fault that he even _had _to save him… whatever.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's still highly inappropriate for them to display this sort of affection in public, are you sure no discipline is necessary?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Minerva, I am sure. I think it's wonderful, this school needs to show some more love, don't you think?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore, I still highly doubt tha-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore interrupted him. "I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL AND IF I SAY HARRY AND DRACO CAN _**SNOG **_IN THE HALLWAYS, THEN THEY CAN! IF I SAY THAT THEY CAN _**FUCK **_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL DURING BREAKFAST, THEN THEY HAVE MY BLOODY PERMISSION! UNDERSTAND SEVERUS?!"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Snape coward at the ratchet old man's yelling.

Dumbledore's eyes went twinkled and he smiled. "Well Harry, Mr. Malfoy, you heard me, you have my permission and even my blessing. Now you may go."

Harry smiled at Draco once they exited and they burst out laughing.

"Did you see the weasel's face?! Absolutely hysterical! He thought we'd get in trouble but we only got praised! We actually got rewarded for being gay! SUCK ON THAT WEASLEY!"

"Oh, my Merlin, Draco, did you see _SNAPE'S_ face? Damn he looked terrified when Dumbledore yelled at him!"

"I know, I've never seen him so meek before in my life!"

"Not only that, he said we could shag right in the middle of the bloody great hall! I'd take up on that any day of the week!"

"So would I." Draco purred. "in fact, let's go ahead and practice now…"

"Or," Harry said. "Let's not. We need to not ruin it for ourselves, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Since I'm your mate, there's a good chance we'll be together forever, so I don't want to ruin the feel now, because when we're old, or like, thirty, I still want to be able to enjoy it."

"Oh Harry dear," Malfoy said seductively, pushing him to the wall, with one hand above his head and the other on his waist. "Nothing could ever be ruined as long as you're involved."

"Who knew behind those eyes of ice was a heart of silver waiting to be claimed?"

"Apparently you did." He mumbled and placed a chaste kiss on him. Harry smiled into it and Draco moved down his neck, sucking his sweet spot. It left a mark and Harry had to hold back a moan. Draco leaned back and smirked at his achievement. It was just above his collar. Harry grinned. "And this one will last much longer than the others did."

Draco grinned as well and leaned in again attaching his lips to the others again. He heard the door open and someone clearing their throat. Wow, de ja vu. Draco pulled back and glared at the red head."

"Just because Dumbledore gave you permission to snog in the hallways doesn't mean you have to take advantage of it. "

"Shut up weasel, it's not my fault you're jealous of mine and Harry's relationship."

"If I didn't know any better, Harry, I'd say you're a smitten kitten for him."

"Then you must be incredibly stupid, because I am." Harry seethed through his teeth and then looked into Draco's eyes.

"Smitten kitten…." Draco mumbled. "I like that." He gave him a quick kiss then looked at Ron. "Feel free to enjoy the show, Weasley."

Ron grimaced and went flying down the hallway saying 'Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!'

Draco laughed and looked at Harry. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"Might as well be, we fucked twice and I'm your mate."

"Hm… Harry Potter, my boyfriend… I like the sound of that."

"And Draco Malfoy, my lovely girlfriend-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Malfoy warned.

"Fine. But I bet you can't wait to say, 'Harry Potter, my awesome husband.'"

"Rather true." There was a silence. "So you're my smitten kitten, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Harry purred. (LOL SEE WHAT I DID THERE!?)

"Then reee-ow." Malfoy said seductively and smirked kissing him.

He could most definitely get used to this.

_**BREAK IN THE PAGGGGGE**_

_Will harry and ron makeup? What will happen in the next chapter?_


End file.
